


Trish & the School Trip

by BookshopLaura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Egypt, Gen, Ghosts, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshopLaura/pseuds/BookshopLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish, Hogwart's first 'muggle' teacher takes a small group on a school trip to another school of magic hidden in the ruins of the temple at Karnak, with the help of Severus Snape and Neville Longbottom. There she meet's two ghosts no one has spoken to in thousands of years, whose identities are lost to time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trish & the School Trip

Trish isn't sure how she ended up on this trip. No, that's a lie, she's on it because she begged and bothered and lied and made a nuisance of herself until she was allowed to come. She's just not sure how that had actually worked and, thinking about it she thinks it may have been down to every other teacher at Hogwarts panicking at the idea of a school trip that wasn't just to Hogsmeade. She's pretty sure she can say that this trip of herself, Snape, Neville and ten pupils is the first foreign trip that Hogwarts has ever organised. And she has to admit that Egypt is a pretty brave place to start. Not quite as brave when you consider they got here via floo, and where met at the other end by Professor Abdullah Ali Mahrous, who is Headteacher at another magical school where they will be staying for a week. 

Professor Abudllah meets them at the floo, dressed in a long white robe and a white turban, and takes them through the beautiful souk that is Luxor's equivalent of Diagon Alley. From there, round a corner directly into what is a normal, non-magic souk full of tourists and tour guides. Trish isn't sure how the tourists didn't end up in the magical souk, but clearly there was something to stop them. 

Then they are walking round corners and through crowds, surrounded on all sides by tall buildings covered in all kinds of wares, silks and foods and all kinds of trinkets. Trish walks wide-eyed and has to keep catching up with Professor Abdullah and Snape, who seems unaffected by the bright new colours and smells. Behind her the children are also wide -eyed and Neville is struggling at the back to keep them moving and together. 

"Aren't you boiling?" asked Trish. Snape simply glanced to the side and glared at her, before continuing on as before. 

Then, suddenly they left the confines of the buildings and emerged into the blinding light of the open. The sandy ruins of Karnak temple lay before them, tourists swarming around it, taking pictures and listening to talks. They're walking down an aisle of broken statues of lions towards what looks like walls of proud but crumbling brickwork. 

"There are muggles everywhere" says Snape, looking around with his signature scowl. Professor Abdullah glances round, his face stoic. 

"Yes, the temples at Karnak are very popular with non-magical tourists." he says levelly. 

"Have we got everyone?" says Trish, turning around and counting the students. 

"Eight... Nine..."

"And this one." says Neville, pushing Milo forward. Trish breathes a sigh of relief and looks around again, impressed by the architecture and it's age. She wasn't alone, even for early in the morning, the ruins are full of people. 

"Doesn't the number of muggles cause a lot of problems?" asks Snape, looking around.

"On the contrary, the level of tourists disguise our comings and goings and any noise from the students." says Professor Abdullah, rolling his eyes slightly when Snape isn't looking. 

"Shall we head into the school?" he asks, smiling at the children and leading the way.

"Miss, can we take off our robes, I'm boiling!" 

"No." says Snape, without looking up, walking on despite the heat. 

"Yes, but I don't want any of you losing them. You will lose house points" says Trish, turning round. Snape glares at her. Trish looks back with a shrug and a look which says the glare isn't as scary as Snape would like it to be. 

Professor Abdullah walks them past numerous hieroglyphs being pointed at by various tour guides, who chatter away in their various languages.

"That relief is very popular, very famous. It depicts an ancient battle. It's a shame, it used to be our front door. Now we have to go in a back way." He walks them further around a corner past carved columns until they are by a more broken piece of wall which tourists aren't interested in. There are still a lot of tourists around though and a couple glance their way.

"What happens if they see us?" asks Abelinda, looking at a group of loud American tourists anxiously.

"We have an ex-student working as a guide and security guard." says Professor Abdullah smiling. 

"He wipes their memory." says Snape matter of factly to Abby, whose face pales a little. She may be a slytherin, but Trish knows her heartless mask is at least partly an act. 

"He gives them a bottle of water and asks them if they've drunk enough or been out in the sun too long. It's far more effective." says Professor Abdullah frowning at Snape.

"Now, will you follow me?" he asks smiling, before walking calmly through the wall, his white robe billowing behind him. Trish smiles, smirks at Snape, and then steps through the wall after him. 

The hall the other side is incredible. More shaded, more colourful, the colours looking newly painted. Statues stand guarding either side of the door, tall dark dogs, Anubis, striding forward.Trish jumps when they turn to face the group emerging through the door. Their hands twitch on the spears they hold, and one moves to bring it up with a second hand. 

"Hotep, As-salamu alaykum." Says Professor Abdullah, and after a moment the statues seem to relax. 

"Apologies, these are the back door guardians. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Karnak School of Magic."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so I'm a bit of an Egypt geek, (although I've never been there so if you notice anything a miss please feel free to point it out and I will amend.) And I know that this is a bit random as it isn't my usual fandom, but I've had this plot stuck in my head for a while, so you're just going to have to bare with me till it's through.


End file.
